


The First Kiss

by angela_n



Series: AASS 真人向 2015/2016 [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angela_n/pseuds/angela_n
Summary: This is part of the series. Focusing on their very first kiss.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read if you cant accept Real Person Fiction. It's just a derivation of creativity & delusional thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:     
> 内有 Amy & Sarah 真人向预警。喜欢跟上，不喜请绕道。  
> 本篇食用说明：  
> 故事、人物设定都是虚构的。请保持清醒。  
> 文接前篇 "After 2 years and she thought" .   
> 之所以不以这个继续上一篇因为我想跳来跳去不顾时间轴写2人之间的很多的First, 可视作番外，可视作上一篇的续。我会慢慢地探讨很多的第一次，直到我觉得够为止。  
> 无Beta, 错字很多，请勿喷。  
> 不过分的催更都会被视为爱意的表现。但请记得你不是复读机。

**Part 1**

Sarah 回来剧组的第一天，trailer 里的那一次，算是她们之间的first kiss.

上次 Shaw 在舍命相救前捉住Root 吻的那一次……那当然不算！那是剧里角色的kiss, 不是她们之间的kiss. 等了那么久她终于可以得偿所愿知道亲吻 Sarah 的感觉 — 不，是被Sarah 吻的感觉。

她闭起了眼睛，感受那一个称得上奇迹的片刻— 尤其是她从来没想过Sarah 真的会回应她的感情。Sarah 丰厚的嘴唇吻住她的。她的嘴唇感受起来是湿湿、热热的，还有刚才巧克力酱和牛奶的香甜味道。她的鼻尖抵住她的脸颊，手温柔地捧着她的下颌。她感觉自己的心在胸腔里加速跳动着，但她不敢乱动，因为Sarah 除了含住她的嘴唇，并没有再进一步的举动。

但她还是感到很开心的。尤其是Sarah终于愿意承认感情，尤其是Sarah的行为举止和那句“I can't”,意会着她也无法拒绝她。

She does feel the same.

她忍不住勾起了嘴角，正忍不住想笑的时候， Sarah 突然间拉开了距离。她看见理智回到她的眼眸里，当时她觉得她的心不断地往下沉。

“I'm sorry.” Sarah 抚着嘴唇，眼里写着复杂的情绪，有说不出的愧疚，有道不尽的歉意，还有……无法言喻的无奈。当时她想说一些类似‘我真希望我们能够早点遇见对方’的话，但想想若是这样的话，她就不会遇见Steve, 也不会遇见人生中的演技老师Bill Howey— Steve 的父亲；更不会有一个温暖的家庭，可爱的Wolf, 还有Blue, 和 Moon— 他们全部都不会存在。于是，她除了道歉，真的也不知道还能够说些什么。“I can't. ”她低下头，垂下眼帘，没有直视她。她不能。因为再一次凝视，她害怕自己又会把持不住。“We can't.” 最后一句补充，混合了自欺与麻醉自己的成分。

Amy 很想指着她的鼻子问她：你不可以什么？！你不可以爱我？还是你无法阻止自己爱我？所以这一切都是因为你有家室？我也有啊！我也有个温柔、体贴、帅气的好老公，也有一对可爱、贴心的好孩子好吗？

但她没有。因为那个不是她会做的事。她不喜欢吵架，不喜欢争执；她不喜欢烦，也不喜欢去硬要不属于她的东西。她放下了很多东西包括尊严，才走到她面前，走到这一步，于是在那一秒，她觉得— 都够了。她不想尝试去说服她，她不想尝试去告诉她：有些事情你一旦错过了，以后都不会再有了。

她只是点点头，没有说些什么。“我明白。如果这是你要的，我会保持距离的。你只是需要告诉我，我就会走开的。“ 

Amy往后退，刻意保持距离的样子看在Sarah 眼里，那时候她觉得自己有种想弃城投降的想法。但她不能。你说是理智是道德规范是责任是什么都好，有些人她们就是无法在一起的— 不管你有多希望两个相爱的人能终成眷属。

“I don't want you to go away. I mean,” 她的手覆在Amy的手上。“我们还可以是朋友的对吗？就像以前一样。你是一个很了解我的人，我想和你继续当朋友。” 她谦卑、懦弱地做出一个连她自己都觉得很过分的要求。

Amy 看着那一只握着自己的手，很想酷酷地甩开她的手，很想告诉她：从你决定不回我信息、不给我回电，把我完全堵在你生命外的时候，我们就已经没办法回到以前那样了。

但她明白Sarah 的心思和行为举止。她明白很多连 Sarah 自己也不明白的关于她自己的事。她明白很多事情不如想象中的美好也轮不到她们来控制。她也明白有些话不能说出口，因为一说出口也许会伤害到别人— 而这些伤口一旦造成了，也许就真的回不去了。

虽然她很生气。虽然她真的非常、非常地生气！她有记忆以来都很少这样生气过的。

未结婚前老公的前女友回来闹事的时候她也没这么生气过。比起生气，她选择无条件支持，以行动告诉外来者他们的感情是坚定的。

孩子的成长过程中有些烦心事她也没这么生气过。因为她知道每一个人的孩子都会让他们多多少少觉得心烦的。既然决定成为别人的父母，就必须把所有的开心的、不开心的事也预计在内。

拍好的一些电影没有如期进入后期然后上映，她也没有这么生气过。因为她在青少年时期的经历让她明白，实事不尽人意。生气真的没有什么意义。

但她还是很生气。但她很生气的时候还是心疼Sarah 的。她不想逼她夹在中间，做她不想做的决定，处理她不想处理的感情，如果Sarah 一直都记得她是个温柔、体贴、没脾气的人的话，就让她这样活在她心里好了。这也是一种幸福吧。

“Sarah,” 她温柔地叫她的名字，温柔地反手握着她的手，温柔地用另一只空出来的手，温柔地为她拨开掉落在额前的头发，温柔地抚摸她的嘴唇— 那一张上一分钟曾短暂属于过她的嘴唇— 就一下，然后放手。“dear Sarah, 只要是你要的，我都会尊重你的意愿的。”

Sarah 只是沉默地凝视着她，心里觉得很乱。她想说些什么，但没有。她的脑海一片空白。

最后她说：“谢谢。那是我要的。”

她最终还是没有选择勇敢。

 

**（未完）**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有被摆了一道感觉的人请举手。  
> 不要这样~我也想了接近一百个（夸张）热情火辣的场面，但我觉得还是以上这样比较合适。  
> 今天先这样。要跟我说话。  
> Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

她以为真情告白后，就算被拒绝，也会得到一个很好的closure, 往后的日子她只是需要照顾好自己的心，专注于复原。没错的。

只是她没想到原来这一个所谓的复原也只是暂时的。

一切在她看见尾随她身后出席 NYCC 的高大男子后，宣布告终。

本来一切都很顺利的。Sarah复工后的拍摄都是很好的、顺利的。基本上和之前也没有什么特别大的改变。剧组又团结在一起了，各地来的粉丝都蹲点支持，热情款待，她觉得很感动— 看来Shaw的归来，对大家来说，是一个很重要的刺激，让大家能够重新点燃热情的原料。

这期间她们拍了很多场景，和Sarah的默契还在— 虽然中间隔了那么长时间。她们之间的对手戏也非常容易地就完成了。也许某些人之间的化学作用就是浑然天成的—不需要时间磨合，不需要有感情基础磨合— 而她俩就是有这么天然火花的其中一对。要不然当年如何凭一个镜头轻而易举引起注意？

大部分的时候只要Sarah一开始说起Shaw 的对白，她就会跟着进入Root 的角色，又一次觉得自信满满的。所以说一个再好的演员，也需要另一个很好的对手来激发能力。

至于拍了什么场景，这里就不剧透了。反正正式播出的时候你们也会知道的。

具体来说，大部分都是打戏，枪战。还有一场很多人都期待的Love scene. 这里真的要称赞一下Sarah. 她真的很在行，那种被她搂着狂吻的感觉真的很撩人。她知道观众们一定都很喜欢的。Sarah懂得如何让一个女人觉得被珍惜，觉得自己被疼爱。尤其她的舌头非常灵活。可惜吻她的人是Shaw.导演一喊cut, 她们就回到现实了。然后谁也没有再提起。

拍摄的时候，她们甚至都不在乎究竟导演要不要清场，虽然后来导演体谅她是第一次演女女之间的情欲戏，为了更好的效果，最后还是清场了。但也没差别好吗？清场后还是有不少数量的工作人员在现场。

然而她们都是十分专业的演员。她这样说你明白吗？

但当她变回Amy 的时候，还是会忍不住为那一些kisses 感到怦然心动。虽然大部分时间都混夹着心酸。有那么一些时候，她希望她不是Amy, 她希望她可以是Root, 而Sarah可以是 Shaw. 什么方式都好，她必须和她有个结局— 她希望结局是好的。

不是说她坦白心事，就想放弃一些什么的事。她没想得那么远，本来一切也言之过早。其实真要她说，她也无法想象没了丈夫、孩子是怎样的生活，因为那个时候她只是希望她终于可以把藏了许久的心事让对方知道而已。

就是这么简单而已。

现在倒好了，不需要选，不需要做决定，其实她有点感激Sarah是如此忠诚、坚定的。虽然事后，有那么一段很短的时间里，她们的相处是别扭的，甚至避开彼此目光的，但最后都会因为Kevin或者是其他人来一起聊天的时候，而变得没那么奇怪了。渐渐地，她们又开始说起话来了。

一直到，她看见他们夫妻俩出双入对一起出现的时候，她才突然明白，她距离复原，还有好长的一段路。

***

你也许想问Sarah：你是什么做的？你难道就一点都不动心？

好吧……若你保证不说出去，若你愿意替她保守秘密，她就坦白告诉你：“I ain't no saint. Amy is sweet, and kind, and full of surprises, and…… She is everything I wish I could have when I was young.”

**But she is also the one I could not have, not in this lifetime.**

她结婚了。无名指上戴着婚戒。别人的妻子。别人孩子的母亲。

以上哪一句你不明白？

于是她能做的，就是在戏里好好地吻她因为她在现实里不能，好好地享受那也许不会再重来一遍的，相处所剩无几的时间— 也许就是太入戏了，有一幕还不小心让她受伤了，伤及脊椎骨，但这是另一个故事，她后来再告诉你吧。

带Steve来 NYCC…… 她不觉得有什么问题。愿意付钱买票的人都可以进来的好吗？

直到她的眼睛对上那一双充满了受伤和难过的棕色大眼，她才突然惊觉，原来她低估了她觉得理所当然的举动，会为另一方所带来的波及。

 

**（未完）**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NYCC 是我心中放不下的梗。我真的有必要释放一下，所以一定要写一下。  
> 大狼的粉丝们请原谅。  
> Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Part 3**

 

Amy 是不是在吃醋？

她也没有答案。温柔贴心只是Amy 的习惯，所以一时之间她实在说不清楚，究竟她那一双大眼里面写的，是真的受伤和隐藏得很好的醋意，还是她看错了。

‘你是不是在吃醋？‘

第二十三次她终于差点问出口的时候，CBS 的公关人员就走了进来。也是合理的，这么大的场面，CBS 必须确保每一个人都知道自己什么可以说，什么不可以说。

问到 Michael 的时候：“我明白的。我会提及关于对 Humanity 的看法。”因为他是剧里唯一的道德指标。

问到 Jim 的时候：“Stay cool.”他很英俊，脸上表情很酷。

问到 Kevin 的时候：“我是来搞笑的。”然后大家也跟着笑了。

问到自己的时候，她因为Amy 突然间看过来的表情闪失了心神，大约三秒后她才想起：“哦，嗯，我很开心可以回归剧组；Shaw很厉害；Shaw 的回归将会是一个重磅回归，大家一定要很期待。还有LBGT的事，很开心为这个社群说话。”其实都是实话，重新复习的好处是因为才不会突然间少说了些什么。尤其CBS 是传统电视台，都承认了Shaw和 Root 的关系了，有必要提及一下对LBGT的立场和支持。而这样的话由她来说是最适合不过的 —— TLW的两个seasons 让她有非常庞大的该社群支持者当后盾。

问到Amy的时候，她也简单地重复了自己应该说的话，CBS 公关人员听了后，说：“多一点提及Shaw和 Root 的感情线，毕竟整部剧只有你们的感情是爱情。“

 Amy 乖巧地点头。

“Sarah在说话的时候，Amy 可以加多一点凝视，温柔一点。面对 After Ellen的时候，可以说多一点和Sarah之间的事，那么会让人觉得你们感情很好，私底下也是好朋友。百合粉最喜欢这一套。记得，就给粉丝她们想要知道的事就对了。“ CBS公关人员最后补充。

Amy 低头看了看站在她身旁的她，扬起了甜蜜的微笑。“OK, no problem. This is an easy job. Sarah is too beautiful NOT to look at. “ 她的语调很柔，Sarah 觉得自己的心跳开始变得很重 ——  虽然Amy也不是第一次这样在大家面前称赞自己的长相，但这是……那一个吻之后的第一次。

她一时之间不知道应该如何应对，除了跟着笑，她也只能木讷地笑着。

气氛变得有点怪，但没有人继续说些什么。

直到Kevin没来由地说了句：“Amy 你就好啦！可以拿着order看美女，我们若是一直盯着Sarah看，人家又说我们是变态什么的。“ 

Amy 笑得见牙不见眼。“那下次你来当Root好了。“ 然后伸长手臂，站在Sarah 身后将她整个人圈住在自己身前，弯着腰将下巴靠在她的肩膀上，看着Kevin的眼神像是在发战帖。

场面变得有点暧昧，Sarah瞥见CBS 公关人员还下意识地吞了口口水。她还想告诉他说她们时常都是这样闹着玩，但Kevin“哼“的一声然后不屑地斜过脸，她没机会说。

她缓缓地转过头，看见Amy那双清灵大眼就在隔她不到10公分的地方，笑嘻嘻的还露出可爱的虎牙，明白她是和她闹着玩。于是顺着大家的表现，做了个无奈的样子，摊摊手，耸了下肩膀。“I'm sorry, Fusco. 早知道带Bear一起来好了。“

大家本来还觉得口干舌燥的，Sarah那一句一说出来，所有人都笑了出来。气氛马上就变得很好。那种古怪的隔离感逐渐消失。

只有那被她环抱着后一下子就松开的Sarah自己，明白那一颗心脏跳得多快、多乱，同时间多甜、多烦。

 

**（未完）**

 

我当然知道这篇不够长。但事情一变得复杂我就想逃跑。

多多包涵。记得跟我说话。

Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

****Part 4:****    
   
Sarah 从夜班拍摄回到纽约的住所，已经是夜里接近11点的事。她疲软地靠着升降机的墙壁，感觉自己被掏空了一切。这一季的Shaw真不好演。前几季的Shaw 负责撑起剧组的颜值质素、武打场面、枪战等等总之就是耍酷，虽然也有涉及Shaw和 Axis II Personality 人格障碍的剧情，但几乎都是一笔轻轻带过。但这一季……这一季的Shaw经历了那么多……最难的部分是，如何把一个本来以为自己没有感觉、感情心里最深沉、最澎拜的感情释放出来，还不可以偏离角色……   
   
这真的很难。   
   
所以，她告诉自己她绝对有资格累垮，一到家就把那两个小宝贝安顿好，然后不洗澡就睡觉。是的。就这样。她做了个决定。升降机到了她所住的楼层，直到她把门打开，看见那一个歪歪斜斜靠在椅背上很明显就是睡着了的身影，这才意识到， 今晚还没有结束。   
   
她其实也很想直接就叫她起来，告诉她：‘Amy, 谢谢你，你可以回去了。真不好意思麻烦你走一趟，我的Nanny  今晚终于暴走而且不愿意临时加班，我在纽约也不是没有朋友，但就这么巧地她们都没有时间，然后又那么巧地你刚好就站在我的旁边，所以我只好找你帮忙。真不好意思还要你牺牲难得的温馨家庭晚餐时间还有陪伴家人的时间。现在OK了，你可以走了，谢谢你帮忙，goodbye. 回家路上小心。’   
   
但她做不到。不知怎么的，看着Amy 面部线条完全放松的睡颜，嘴角还挂着浅笑，长长的刘海遮住了部分脸庞，她没办法就这样叫醒她。尤其是她开门进来的声音不小，但她并没有被声音吵醒。也许她也很累。她决定让她再睡一会儿。   
   
她梦见了什么？ 这是她走进屋里把门关上时的想法。   
   
 

***

 

她放好背包，走到厨房想拿出母乳喂宝宝进食——她不可能一直在身边哺乳，所以母乳都储存好放在冰箱，需要的时候热好就可以给宝宝食用。看见洗碗槽里还在滴着水摆着要晾干的奶瓶，才察觉原来Amy 早已把宝宝们都喂饱了。   
   
她觉得肚子很饿，很想吃些什么的，打开雪柜看见一个保鲜纸包着的锡纸盒。她拿了出来，发现是已经煮好的食物，放进烤炉热一热就可以吃。她不记得早上离家前 有准备好晚餐或者是宵夜，也觉得那个因为工作时间越来越长，对雇主越来越不满意的nanny不可能会对她这么好。   
   
她从厨房的吧台处望去客厅，看着那一个睡着的身影，胸口没来由的一阵窒息感。   
   
把食物放进烤箱，设置好时间，她决定还是把Amy 叫醒来，她回去后自己洗个澡吃饱了就睡吧。然而又一次经过客厅的时候，她还是没有办法把她叫醒。但这样睡在客厅会着凉，她走到房里，把轻薄却足以保暖的羊毛毯拿了出来。她没有拿更厚重材质的物品是因为那重量绝对会把Amy 吵醒，而她不想……她没有心理准备把她吵醒。   
   
别问。她也不想知道背后的原因。   
   
她把毛毯为她铺好，没有发现自己的眼神有多温柔。她想为她整理掉落在额前的长发，但却担心手指的触碰和温度，会把她吵醒。所以她最后都没有这样做。   
   
等她洗好澡，她自然就会叫她起来，然后送她出门的。对。等下她洗好澡的时候就会这样做的。   
   
然后她走进浴室，直到花洒的水洒在她身上的时候，她才任由眼泪跟着水花一起沿着脸颊滑下。再也不需要担心别人会看见。   
   
   
(未完) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我没办法一次过完成，因为中间过程太难了。后面那一个情绪突然间涌过来我得缓一缓。   
> 谢谢阅读。


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

  
她一直洗到热水都用完，冷水打在她脸上的时候，才愿意从浴室出来。换好干净的衣服走到客厅，看见她还在睡，姿势和刚才一样，中间并没有苏醒过来的迹象—— 想说她真的很会睡，烤炉计时器“叮”一声都吵不醒她。她知道她应该叫她起来的，要不然她回到家里都快半夜了。但她就是不愿意。

她走到厨房把热好的食物都吃光，然后捧着本杂志坐在她身边的椅子，安静地翻阅着—— 想说看她会不会察觉到自己不是一个人然后醒过来。并没有。

她后来放弃椅子，直接坐到Amy 躺着睡觉的沙发旁的地毯上—— 想说她会不会因此醒过来。还是没有。

她觉得很好玩，又很好笑。这一些独处的时光在剧组时不是没有，但……现在……没有别人在。宝宝们都在睡觉，她给自己一分钟，想象自己谁都不是，也不是谁的，她是自己。哦，还有一个怎么都睡不起来的猪仔—— 这一个不属于任何人的Amy 猪仔.

所以她把杂志放下，动作很轻柔地向她靠近。

一分钟，计时开始。

她像只小狗，鼻子缓缓地向她靠近，一下、一下贪婪地闻着她的香味水和发香，然后又靠近眉毛、眼睛、鼻子，想知道它们闻起来是怎样的味道。她看着她的鼻头，很想咬一口，但不行啊那会直接吵醒她的。所以她放弃这个念头。最后鼻子在她唇上方很靠近的地方停留，吸着Amy 呼出来的气息，一呼一吸，直到她们呼吸同步。

Amy 还是没有打算醒来—— Sarah 觉得很得意。因为那代表Amy 和小宝宝们一样，对她的气味并不陌生，甚至信任到在这么近的一个距离下，她的大脑也没有因为陌生感而叫她起来看看发生什么事了。

但听觉可以—— Amy放在桌子上的电话发出的震动的声音，马上把Sarah 唤回现实。她马上退开，拉出一个安全的距离，在心里结束计时。

一分钟，时间到。

 

***

 

Amy 几乎是被一下子从梦里被叫起来的。她拿起了桌子上的电话揉着眼睛大概读了一遍，是James 发来的收费信息，内容是： 亲爱的，Sarah 还没有到家吗？还是你已经在路上了？如果还没有需要我去接你吗？

她没有马上回复，只是把电话重新放回到桌上，然后将视线放在那正坐在她不远处的，表情难明，一言不发地看着自己的Sarah.

“Hey, Sarah. 你回来了。”她坐起身子，揉揉眼睛，接着又揉揉因为脖子，朝她露出温柔的微笑。“你会累吗？ Knox 和 Violet 都吃饱了。Violet 很乖啊，不哭也不闹的，并没有你说的难照顾。对了，你吃过了吗？雪柜里……”

她并没有办法继续说完，因为下一秒Sarah 突然就坐到她的腿上，丰厚的嘴唇将她的嘴巴封住。

 

**(未完)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 内有 Amy & Sarah 真人向预警。喜欢跟上，不喜请绕道。  
> 故事、人物设定都是虚构的。请保持清醒。

**Part 6:**

 

Amy 完全是不知道应该如何反应的。

她懂得只有双手愣愣地摆在她的腿上，和傻傻地任由Sarah捧着她的脸，用力地将嘴唇按在她的嘴上。除此之外，她并没有其他应对的方法。

若是她够诚实的话，她会承认，她的心跳得有多快，她闭上眼睛甚至可以感觉到血液加速运送氧气、那一种肌肤变得有点痒痒的感觉。她也会承认，她究竟有多需要这一个吻。

Sarah 捧着她的脸，嘴唇开始移动，上唇、下唇、嘴角，她仔细地亲吻一遍又一遍。然后，她伸出舌头轻舔Amy的下唇，让她把嘴巴张开，于是Amy 的理智在这一个时候完全恢复。

“Open up.” 她要求。音调很沉，有点沙，带着渴望，也有卑微恳求的成分。

“No.” 她拒绝。她的语调也沉，音量很轻，却坚定。她不是她呼之则来，挥之则去的玩具。她不想一直拖拖拉拉的，不想再采取主动，也不想再踏前一步。因为那很累，浪费时间、精力、精神。她累了。她不想了。就不想了。再也不想了。

“Please.” Sarah 坐在她的腿上，有了更好和她对视的角度。

Amy 沉默。棕色的大眼直视眼前这一个女子。她怎么感觉不同了？她不太确定—— 平时的Sarah都是得意洋洋的非常自信，眼里写着天生就有的不屈不饶的骨气；但这个Sarah,看起来很脆弱，双眼通红似乎刚哭过来。她有种冲动很想就这样把她搂紧，但不能。

因为就是不能。

“刚才那吻是什么意思？” 她决定问出口，声音细细的，眼里都是迷惑。

这一次轮到Sarah 沉默了。她的沉默一直持续着，时间也不知道过了多久，但Amy 总是耐心地等着。直到她都快要放弃的时候，Sarah离开了她的大腿，重新站好。

“I don't know.” 她烦躁地弄乱刚刚还算整齐的头发。

“OK.” 果然就是和她理解的一样。Sarah也不知道自己在干些什么。她也许就是一时情绪失控，也许就是一时感觉寂寞，也许就是一时变得脆弱—— 而自己刚好出现在身边而已。 但她不想再充当这样的角色。她也许是个大家都认同的‘温柔体贴，甜蜜可人’最佳代言人，但保护自己，是自己的责任。尤其是保护自己的心不再受到不必要的伤害，是首当其冲的任务。

于是她拿起了桌上的手机，准备回复James告诉他她正on the way 回家，但手机刚握在手里，就被她一把抢了过去。

“No.” Sarah 将她的手机紧紧地握在手里，低着头不去看她，嘴里只说出这一个单词。

Amy 不否认她是吃惊的。这眼前的人根本就不是她所认识的人。她不曾这样没有礼貌，不曾这样任性，不曾这样……慌乱？一开始她还以为是她看错了。但看看Sarah,她死死地握着手机的样子，皱着眉头咬紧下唇，像是努力不让自己说出任何一句话，像是在担心自己会说错什么话的表情—— 这真的不是她所认识的Sarah.

她不知道她今天发生了什么事。由于她本身就是一个体贴的人，就算被她扰乱了情绪，但出于关心，她还是决定问：“怎么了？今天过得不如意吗？”

Sarah 看了她一眼，又把视线移下，不去看她。“No.”她重复这个词。这一次感觉上不是在跟Amy 说话，倒像是在和自己说话。

但Amy 没有注意到。她等她继续说下去，但Sarah并没有再开口的打算。她看了看手表，发现真的不早了，她应该要走了。“Sarah,把电话还给我。你是好人。我也是好人。你不会想这样对我的。我也不愿意这样被你对待……”

Sarah 的表情变了，她抬起头，看起来阴暗难明。“我怎么对你？”

Amy 不知怎么的觉得自己的情绪被她牵着走。她开始觉得很烦躁。但她不想发作。“我不知道。把手机还我。我们下次再谈好吗？”

Sarah 把手机握得更紧，直到手背青筋都浮现。“No.”她重复着同样的一句话，然后又一次回到沉默。

Amy 想问她究竟心里想些什么，为何看起来那么纠结、那么为难？ 但她还是决定让她继续这样下去，因为她不想逼她做她不想做的事，也不想逼她说出她不愿意分享的话，除非她自己愿意。

等了又一阵子，就在她想要放弃的时候，Sarah突然说：“我真的已经很努力地试过了。”

“试过什么？”Amy 轻声地问。

Sarah 抬起眼睛看她，眼眶湿湿的，像是压抑了许久。“忘记你。“

**（未完）**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不好意思啊。我最近很忙。家里有些事。  
> 如果你知道这文对我来说多重要就不会担心我弃文了各位亲爱的。  
> 下一篇要等我旅行回来再说咯。:)  
> Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

** **Part 7:** **

Amy 看着Sarah，还有她紧握着的拳头，一时之间，脑海中闪过了很多安慰的话语，但却一句都说不出来。她的心情也是很复杂的。她当然明白Sarah为何痛苦的原因—— 她也深陷其中。

这和谈了一场不可能有结果的远距离异地恋，有什么差别？

差别在于，异地恋可能还有结果。她们呢？

她不知道她们是什么。这一份感情就这样一直顺势发展的话，舍弃道德指标、失去理智、一无所有，什么可能性都有，但她真的也不在乎了。事情究竟是怎么来到这样的一个地步，再说也已经没有什么意义了。她现在…… 她现在只想把她抱紧，别的……别的什么，之后再说吧。

于是，她让行动凌驾她的理智 —— 牵起了她紧握着手机的手，将手机拿出来，随意地丢在沙发上。她抬头迎向Sarah 惊讶的表情，她温柔地笑着。“傻瓜。”将她的手放在嘴边，轻轻地吻了下。“早点和我说的话，就不需要那么纠结了。”

Sarah 着迷地看着那一只被她握在手里的手，还有她美丽的嘴唇在上面轻柔吻着的样子，不知道自己 应该说些什么。于是她闭上眼睛，感受那一双温暖的唇瓣触碰她手背肌肤的感觉。好久、好久，都不能自已。

直到她感觉有股力道，将她往前轻轻地拉了下，才发现自己被Amy 搂在怀里。她感受到Amy 圈着她的手臂，感受到Amy 隔着天蓝色毛衣传过来的体温，感受到Amy 半弯着身子，将脸埋在她并没有完全吹干的长发和颈窝里。

她刚洗好澡，穿着棉布T-shirt 和棉裤，披着外套，开着暖气在室内不会特别冷，但这样被她搂着，本来还带着的微凉，却在一秒间完全离开她的身体。

她不是第一次被她抱着，但那好久之前的记忆，和这一次的相比，是完全不同的。虽然还是这么温暖的一件事，但…… 言语文字竟然如此地苍白无力。她完全没有形容词去形容这一刻的感受。于是她伸出双臂，环住Amy的腰身，微微使力，将她往更靠近自己的方向拉，直到她们之间，再也没有任何空隙。她只想伸手握紧这片刻的温暖，这得来不易的温暖。

好半晌，两人谁都没有说话。安静的室内除了外面刮着风的声音，除了她们两人平稳的呼吸声，再也没有别的声音。

Sarah 觉得很舒服，很想睡觉。但Amy 的电话又在这一刻响起了。

“你应该走了。”她逼着自己的声音听起来不要有那么多的舍不得，但还是掩饰不好那喉头后面带着的伤感。

Amy 没有说些什么，沉默地把手机拿了起来，背着Sarah,走到了房子的另一个角落，接通，说了几句，然后挂上。

她走回来的时候，站在离她不远的地方，温柔且淘气地笑了。“我并没有要走。我跟他说今晚很累了，反正你留我过夜，我也可以和你多说说话，他并没有反对。”她的指尖在她鼻梁上点了一下，然后说：“我今晚没有地方去了，你不准再以任何形式的言语赶我走。” 

Sarah 忘了自己应该呼吸，她满脑子记得的就是牵着她，往房里走去。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello 各位，我回来了。真抱歉最近都忙着一些事，四处奔波今天才有时间写文。  
> 我没有放大招。我估计我也没有放大招的本领。不要太期待了哦。  
> 谢谢你们的等待。（没在等你就装一下你有可以吗？）

**Part 8:**

 

“他们好可爱，也很乖。”她盯着婴儿监控摄像机传来的影像，看见两小宝贝睡得很香，忍不住笑了起来。

“才怪。他们是给你面子而已。”Sarah一点都不赞同，嘟着嘴巴，手脚利落地换好床单，把其中一个枕头抽掉，拿到柜子的上方放好，换了另一个干净的。“你睡这里。”她指了指其中一个位置，见Amy 还站在原地没有打算动，她走过去将她牵过来。“这是我的位子，这是我的枕头。”

Amy抿嘴露出了个微笑，然后将牛仔裤和毛衣都换下，借了件Sarah的居家服，梳洗过后她躺在Sarah 为她准备好的位置上准备睡觉。

她闭着眼，深深地吸了口气，将她的味道都印在记忆里。她忍不住笑了，心里很是感激Sarah明白她确实有点在意要在那张他也睡过的床上睡觉。

“你在笑什么？”突然间那一张就算素颜也让人觉得美得屏息的脸孔在眼前放大，她一时反应太过，往后挪了一下，还差点跌下床，幸亏Sarah连忙搂住她的腰，把她拉了回来。“笨蛋。我的床明明就很宽，你非要躺那么过去，跌下去伤到了可别怪我。”

Amy 只是傻傻地笑着，不知道应该说些什么。意识到Sarah将她拉回来的时候，顺势压在她的身上，她的胸口有种说不出来的激动。直觉地伸长手臂，勾住她的脖子，将她一整个人都勾了下来。

Sarah 也顺势整个倒在她的身上。一阵过后，她不安地问：“会沉吗？”她不胖，但全身肌肉比率也不轻。

“不会。”Amy 的嘴唇基本上是直接靠在她的耳边说话。“我喜欢你的重量压在我身上的感觉。”

Sarah 轻轻地笑出声，本来就偏低的嗓音因为疲倦更加地低沉。她没有说些什么，鼻尖顺着Amy 的耳后一直滑到她的颈间，然后肩膀，然后锁骨……她最后在她的锁骨上停留，迷恋地磨蹭了几下，然后丰厚的嘴唇取代鼻子，一下、一下地，不带情欲地，亲吻她那美丽又迷人锁骨。

“我是不是在做梦？”Sarah问。

Amy 温柔地抚摸她的脸庞，露出甜蜜温婉的笑容。“亲爱的，你不是在做梦。”

Sarah觉得安心了，将头靠在她肩上稍作休息，接着又有一下、没一下地亲着她的肩颈处。过了一会儿她觉得累了，靠着她的肩膀又躺了下去。这时她已经疲倦得随时可以睡下去，但可以和她在一起的时间好难得，她舍不得就这样结束。又吻了一下，她抬起头，正好对上Amy 一双明亮的大眼，眼里满满的爱意，也正看着自己。一时动情，她靠了过去，在她嘴唇上亲了下。

每一次、每一次，Amy 都只是甜蜜地回应，手轻轻拍着她的肩背，安抚她那极少让人发现的不安的情绪。“睡吧。乖。我在这儿。你睡起来我还是会在这儿的。睡吧。”每一次、每一次，都这样地提醒她。嗓音甜甜的，让人听着很安心。

一直到Sarah终于安心，在她怀里沉沉睡去，她关上了灯，为她们盖好被子，接着也跟着睡下了。

 

(Kiss part) (The End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Closure for this part.


End file.
